This invention relates to decorative frieze yarns of the type disclosed in a previous patent of applicant's, namely U.S. Pat. No. 3,382,655 issued May 14, 1968. Such decorative yarns have found wide spread use in the textile industry particularly for use in the formation of woven fabric materials. Frieze yarns formed by such patented process are characterized by a non-metallic core yarn about which a metallic cover yarn is spirally wrapped in a first direction and in turn about which a non-metallic cover yarn is spirally wrapped in the opposite direction to lock the first cover yarn in place. The first cover yarn thus characteristically includes a number of radially extending decorative loops of metallic strand so as to impart a rough, shaggy yet glittering texture to such frieze yarns.
In contrast to woven fabrics, relatively heavier denier or weight yarns are required for embroidering, hand weaving, sewing and the like. In order to arrive at such heavier weight yarns which have a frieze effect desirable for many applications, it has been common to ply two or more single frieze yarns together. Thus, if two of the frieze yarns formed by the process described in the aforementioned patent were applied together, a heavier denier frieze yarn having six separate strands or ends would be formed, that is, four strands of non-metallic core and cover yarn and two strands of metallic cover yarn. While certainly satisfactory for most uses, such multiple plied frieze yarn construction does however tend to flatten the laterally extending metallic loops of the single frieze yarns which gives the glitter and rough, shaggy texture to the yarns such that the overall result of the plied yarn is unacceptable in some cases.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a composite frieze yarn of an unplied construction such that the aforementioned undesirable flattening effect is avoided such that the full frieze effect may be retained with yarns of a heavier denier for use in embroidery, sewing, hand weaving and the like.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of the decorative composite frieze yarn set forth in the immediately proceeding object which is formed from fewer individual strands and accordingly enables a less costly product which nonetheless retains the desired decorative characteristics to be produced.
A still further object of the present invention is the provision of a novel method of forming a composite frieze yarn as set forth in the aforementioned objects which eliminates one of the steps formed in the currently utilized procedure wherein two or more single frieze yarns are plied together.
These and other objects of the present invention are accomplished by feeding a single frieze yarn of the type having a non-metallic core yarn about which a metallic yarn is initially spirally wound in a first rotational direction and thereafter about which a non-metallic cover yarn is spirally wound in a second opposite rotational direction in a generally longitudinal path to a first wrapping station, spirally wrapping a metallic yarn about said frieze yarn in said first rotational direction at said first station, thereafter directing said frieze yarn to a second wrapping station displaced longitudinally downstream from said first station, spirally wrapping a non-metallic cover yarn about said frieze yarn in said second direction and subsequently taking up the composite frieze yarn thus formed.
Other objects, feature and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawing.